


The Android Games

by Charmeuse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multiple Endings, Romance, won't be any actual hunger games characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmeuse/pseuds/Charmeuse
Summary: In a war devastated country once known as the United States, a cryptic organization by the name of Cyberlife has risen out of the ashes and reunited the land into the 12 Districts of Panem. But with this unification came the introduction of a whole other kind of being: androids.Every year since, an annual Android Games broadcasts select androids across the districts fighting to the death for the sake of the people’s entertainment. But something is amiss in Panem. The games are getting more brutal, the androids increasingly . . . uncalculated.As a detective from the District 12 Police Department, you’ve been assigned the task of determining the cause of this deviating behaviour among androids.You just didn’t think you’d uncover Cyberlife’s darkest secrets and find yourself at the center of a violent and unimaginable evil along the way.The truth gets more confounded, the goals less clear -- and you’ll unearth love, loss, and what it truly means to be human as you launch your new investigation.Or don’t, the choice is up to you.





	1. PART I: The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, player. This is a 'choose your own adventure' Detroit: Become Human x Hunger Games universe crossover.
> 
> HOW TO PLAY:  
> 1) It WON'T make sense if you read through the chapters in chronological order. Instead, follow the links for each choice you make at the bottom of the page.  
> 2) Please leave a comment detailing which choice you make each time (X, O, △, or ⃞ ); I want to eventually create world statistics so you all can see how many people chose each option! :)  
> 3) Bookmark to save your progress
> 
> There will be a longer Author's Note from me when you conclude Part I.
> 
> See you there! May the odds be ever in your favour . . .

Grey.

The impeccable suits and dresses of steadfast machines marched in sync with each other, their LEDs flickering an unperturbed blue – the only spot of colour visible in a miles wide radius.

You shuffled your feet on the ground, fatigued from standing upright for such an extended period of time. The hot sun pounded down on the ragtag center you’ve only just been able to declare as home.

District 12. Not the most appealing district by any means, but one of the most honest. You’d been living in the district for several months now. You found work at the District 12 Police Department shortly after completing your officer training in the glitzy Capitol. Captain Fowler advised that you take on petty theft and mild assault cases at D12PD until you were more settled in. As the weeks had gone by, you got acclimated with the montane district and the derelict buildings. Although you couldn’t help but notice how the presence of the shiny androids  only furthered the disparity in wealth between the Capitol and the district.

_The Capitol never really cared about us anyway._

The tops of trees swayed lazily in the summer air, attracting your longing eyes to the cool forest nearby. It would be several hours until you were free to whittle away the rest of your evening lounging underneath the comforting embrace of your favourite oaks and sycamores. Until then, you had other, more _political_ obligations.

“Attention, the Reaping for the 9th Annual Android Games is about to commence.”

You whipped your head towards the automated female voice, brought out of your drowsy daydream back into the stuffy and stiff atmosphere that engulfed the district center. Empty on any other day, the stone courtyard now boasted a couple hundred androids. They stood in neat lines, obediently facing the elevated podium towards the front.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get on with it,” a gruff voice sounded to your left. Lieutenant Hank Anderson – you quickly identified the person you were told was to be your new partner.

The middle-aged man sported a gruff appearance: grey frazzled hair, reminiscent of a sheepdog. His stubbly face and premature wrinkles indicated a man aged from experiences rather than time. Hank stood with his feet shoulders-width apart, arms crossed defensively, yet relaxed, in front of his chest.

You turned towards the Lieutenant, reaching out with an unwavering, cordial hand,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337426#workskin)] Professional

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337519#workskin)] Friendly

[[△](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337561#workskin)] Indifferent

[[⃞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337603#workskin)] Reserved


	2. [X] PROFESSIONAL

_Hank ⮚ neutral_

 

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant Anderson. I’m the new detective,” you introduced yourself and told the greying man your name. “I just got relocated to the District 12 Police Department. We have been assigned to work together on the deviants investigation,”  You offered a small smile as you met Hank’s weary gaze.

“Deviants, eh?” Hank returned a humorless smile as he loosely accepted your handshake. “Knew Fowler had a new case for me, didn’t know it was with deviants though.”

You bit your lip in slight confusion, retracting your hand and wiping your sweaty palm against your jeans. The sun was nearly at the highest point in the sky. The Reaping would begin at any moment now.

“Still don’t see why we have to attend this every year,” Hank scoffed. “It’s bad enough having to work with ‘em, let alone watch ‘em on every news channel this time of year,” he gestured flippantly towards the cloud of grey and flickering blue that swamped the area in front of you.

“Do you not have any interest in androids, Lt. Anderson?” you inquired curiously.

Hank immediately scoffed, offering you a sardonic smile in return. “Yeah … you could call it that.” A glimmer of sorrow flickered rapidly behind his blue eyes. In not a moment more, he resumed his regular disgruntled expression.

_Interesting. What are Hank’s past relationships with androids?_

Before you could contemplate an appropriate response, the familiar automated voice pierced through the crowd once more:

“Good afternoon, citizens of District 12. Welcome to the 9th Annual Android Games Reaping.” Peeking between the shoulders of the sea of androids before you, you were able to see who was speaking.

It was an RT600 model, usually all synonymously referred to as ‘Chloe’ across the twelve districts. Chloe was the first Cyberlife android to be released to the public a little more than a decade ago. Her perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes gave her a sweet and calming appearance. Her models were often used as announcers and public correspondents between the citizens of Panem, district leaders, and ultimately the Capitol – the whimsical and obscure headquarters located in what used to be the metropolitan city Detroit.

“We are pleased to select this years’ tributes for the Games,” Chloe smiled. “But first, enjoy a message from our Capitol.”

Hank mouthed Chloe’s words as she said them, bobbing his head exaggeratedly with each syllable. He noticed you staring and huffed, “Same script every year. Capitol is still just as full of bullshit as it always is.”

You pursed your lips in minute consternation. _Hank is not going to be very cooperable in this investigation_.

A large hologram materialized in front of the crowd, bearing the circular symbol of Cyberlife and the Capitol. The video began to play, abstract clips of androids being created displayed on the screen along with an RT600’s voiceover:

“Citizens of Panem, we know you are eager to begin this year’s Android Games. Before we can begin, we must remind you of the imperative history of your country.”

A woman of stern and dark complexion appeared on the screen, an enigmatic smile lightly placed on her serious face. Her hair was put up in a tightly braided bun, as she spoke calmly beside a trellis of gaudy roses.

“Your country was in ruins, ravaged by war and trigger-happy politicians. It was from this rubble that technology was birthed anew. Cyberlife created androids to rebuild our society and construct the twelve districts that compose your nation today. As your president, I aided in this process,” the woman, Amanda Stern, smiled sickly from the apparition.

Hank shifted huffily again, his face turning red as he beheld the video.

“We created the Android Games to bring the people of Panem together through entertainment and sport. It is of absolute necessity that –”

Hank abruptly turned on his heel and stormed off to the police department located behind you. His jacket flapped angrily in the arid heat, sweat beaded down his fuming face. You weren’t sure if it was from the heat or . . .something else.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337630)] Follow Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337681#workskin)] Continue watching


	3. [O] FRIENDLY

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

 

“Hey there! Lieutenant Anderson right? I’m the new detective,” you grinned warmly as you eagerly shook the grizzled officer’s hand and told him your name. “I just got relocated to the District 12 Police Department. We have been assigned to work together on the deviants investigation.”

“Deviants, eh?” Hank returned a humorless smile as he loosely accepted your handshake. “Knew Fowler had a new case for me, didn’t know it was with deviants though.”

You bit your lip in slight confusion, retracting your hand and wiping your sweaty palm against your jeans. The sun was nearly at the highest point in the sky. The Reaping would begin at any moment now.

“Yes, the recent surge in deviancy has been rather sudden,” you agreed. “The Capitol is hoping that we can pinpoint why androids have been . . . acting up recently.”

“Still don’t see why we have to attend this every year,” Hank scoffed, glossing over your statement. “It’s bad enough having to work with ‘em, let alone watch ‘em on every news channel this time of year,” he gestured flippantly towards the cloud of grey and flickering blue that swamped the area in front of you.

“Rough history with androids, Lt. Anderson?” you inquired curiously.

Hank grunted, offering you a sardonic smile in return. “Yeah … you could call it that.” A glimmer of sorrow flickered rapidly behind his blue eyes. In not a moment more, he resumed his regular disgruntled expression.

_Interesting. What are Hank’s past relationships with androids?_

Before you could contemplate an appropriate response, the familiar automated voice pierced through the crowd once more:

“Good afternoon, citizens of District 12. Welcome to the 9th Annual Android Games Reaping.” Peeking between the shoulders of the sea of androids before you, you were able to see who was speaking.

It was an RT600 model, usually all synonymously referred to as ‘Chloe’ across the twelve districts. Chloe was the first Cyberlife android to be released to the public a little more than a decade ago. Her perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes gave her a sweet and calming appearance. Her models were often used as announcers and public correspondents between the citizens of Panem, district leaders, and ultimately the Capitol – the whimsical and obscure headquarters located in what used to be the metropolitan city Detroit.

“We are pleased to select this years’ tributes for the Games,” Chloe smiled. “But first, enjoy a message from our Capitol.”

Hank mouthed Chloe’s words as she said them, bobbing his head exaggeratedly with each syllable. He noticed you staring and huffed, “Same script every year. Capitol is still just as full of bullshit as it always is.”

Your lips involuntarily quirked up. _Hank is going to be entertaining to work with._

Out the side of his eye, Hank noticed your amusement and quirked his lips as well.

A large hologram materialized in front of the crowd, bearing the circular symbol of Cyberlife and the Capitol. The video began to play, abstract clips of androids being created displayed on the screen along with an RT600’s voiceover:

“Citizens of Panem, we know you are eager to begin this year’s Android Games. Before we can begin, we must remind you of the imperative history of your country.”

A woman of stern and dark complexion appeared on the screen, an enigmatic smile lightly placed on her serious face. Her hair was put up in a tightly braided bun, as she spoke calmly beside a trellis of gaudy roses.

“Your country was in ruins, ravaged by war and trigger-happy politicians. It was from this rubble that technology was birthed anew. Cyberlife created androids to rebuild our society and construct the twelve districts that compose your nation today. As your president, I aided in this process,” the woman, Amanda Stern, smiled sickly from the apparition.

Hank shifted huffily again, his face turning red as he beheld the video.

“We created the Android Games to bring the people of Panem together through entertainment and sport. It is of absolute necessity that –”

Hank abruptly turned on his heel and stormed off to the police department located behind you. His jacket flapped angrily in the arid heat, sweat beaded down his fuming face. You weren’t sure if it was from the heat or . . .something else.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337630)] Follow Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337681#workskin)] Continue watching


	4. [△] INDIFFERENT

_Hank ⮛ neutral_

 

“Lieutenant Anderson,” your voice commanded the grizzled man’s attention as you relayed your name, “I’m the new detective joining your deviants investigation. ”

Hank eyed you with immediate distrust, the corner of his lip twitching in distaste. “I don’t need any new partner, ‘specially not a juvenile ‘tective like you hanging around.” Hank glanced down at your outstretched hand with despondency.

Miffed, you forced yourself to smile tightly as you stiffly withdrew your unshook hand. _If Hank wants difficult, I’ll give him difficult._

Your mood soured, aching with annoyance at Hank’s emotional distance. You glanced upwards, brow glistening with sweat. The sun was nearly at the highest point in the sky. The Reaping would begin at any moment now.

“Fucking androids. . .,” Hank scoffed underneath his breath.

“Do you not have any interest in androids, Lt. Anderson?” you inquired curiously.

Hank immediately clammed up again, turning to you with a churlish response rolling off his tongue, “Kid, if you’re gonna be working with me, the only bit of personal information you need to know is that I,” Hank jabbed fiercely at his chest, “have ABSOLUTELY no interest in these,” his fingers pointed accusingly at the mass of grey and blue figures in front of you, “fucking metallic sacs of –”

A familiar automated voice pierced through the crowd once more, effectively interrupting Hank’s tirade:

“Good afternoon, citizens of District 12. Welcome to the 9th Annual Android Games Reaping.” Peeking between the shoulders of the sea of androids before you, you were able to see who was speaking.

It was an RT600 model, usually all synonymously referred to as ‘Chloe’ across the twelve districts. Chloe was the first Cyberlife android to be released to the public a little more than a decade ago. Her perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes gave her a sweet and calming appearance. Her models were often used as announcers and public correspondents between the citizens of Panem, district leaders, and ultimately the Capitol – the whimsical and obscure headquarters located in what used to be the metropolitan city Detroit.

“We are pleased to select this years’ tributes for the Games,” Chloe smiled. “But first, enjoy a message from our Capitol.”

Hank mouthed Chloe’s words as she said them, bobbing his head exaggeratedly with each syllable. He noticed you staring and huffed, “Same script every year. Capitol is still just as full of bullshit as it always is.”

You pursed your lips in minute consternation. _Hank is not going to be very cooperable in this investigation_.

A large hologram materialized in front of the crowd, bearing the circular symbol of Cyberlife and the Capitol. The video began to play, abstract clips of androids being created displayed on the screen along with an RT600’s voiceover:

“Citizens of Panem, we know you are eager to begin this year’s Android Games. Before we can begin, we must remind you of the imperative history of your country.”

A woman of stern and dark complexion appeared on the screen, an enigmatic smile lightly placed on her serious face. Her hair was put up in a tightly braided bun, as she spoke calmly beside a trellis of gaudy roses.

“Your country was in ruins, ravaged by war and trigger-happy politicians. It was from this rubble that technology was birthed anew. Cyberlife created androids to rebuild our society and construct the twelve districts that compose your nation today. As your president, I aided in this process,” the woman, Amanda Stern, smiled sickly from the apparition.

Hank shifted huffily again, his face turning red as he beheld the video.

“We created the Android Games to bring the people of Panem together through entertainment and sport. It is of absolute necessity that –”

Hank abruptly turned on his heel and stormed off to the police department located behind you. His jacket flapped angrily in the arid heat, sweat beaded down his fuming face. You weren’t sure if it was from the heat or . . .something else.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338266)] Follow Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338308)] Continue watching


	5. [⃞] RESERVED

_Hank ⮚ neutral_

 

“Lieutenant Anderson. I’m the new detective,” you introduced yourself and told the greying man your name.

“New detective, eh?” Hank returned a humorless smile as he loosely accepted your handshake. “Knew Fowler had a surprise for me, didn’t know it was a new face though.”

“Lieutenant?” you bit your lip in slight confusion, retracting your hand and wiping your sweaty palm against your jeans.Hank waved off your question with a noncommittal swipe of his hand, effectively cutting short your underwhelming introduction to your new partner.

_Great. Love that._ You rolled your eyes at the unkempt man.

Your eyes shifted upwards, squinting at the wisps of clouds that drifted lazily in the hot, summer air. The sun was nearly at the highest point in the sky. The Reaping would begin at any moment now.

“Still don’t see why we have to attend this every year,” Hank scoffed. “It’s bad enough having to work with ‘em, let alone watch ‘em on every news channel this time of year,” he gestured flippantly towards the cloud of grey and flickering blue that swamped the area in front of you.

“Do you not have any interest in androids, Lt. Anderson?” you inquired curiously.

Hank grunted, offering you a sardonic smile in return. “Yeah … you could call it that.” A glimmer of sorrow flickered rapidly behind his blue eyes. In not a moment more, he resumed his regular disgruntled expression.

_Interesting. What are Hank’s past relationships with androids?_

Before you could contemplate an appropriate response, the familiar automated voice pierced through the crowd once more:

“Good afternoon, citizens of District 12. Welcome to the 9th Annual Android Games Reaping.” Peeking between the shoulders of the sea of androids before you, you were able to see who was speaking.

It was an RT600 model, usually all synonymously referred to as ‘Chloe’ across the twelve districts. Chloe was the first Cyberlife android to be released to the public a little more than a decade ago. Her perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes gave her a sweet and calming appearance. Her models were often used as announcers and public correspondents between the citizens of Panem, district leaders, and ultimately the Capitol – the whimsical and obscure headquarters located in what used to be the metropolitan city Detroit.

“We are pleased to select this years’ tributes for the Games,” Chloe smiled. “But first, enjoy a message from our Capitol.”

Hank mouthed Chloe’s words as she said them, bobbing his head exaggeratedly with each syllable. He noticed you staring and huffed defensively, “Same script every year. Capitol is still just as full of bullshit as it always is.”

A large hologram materialized in front of the crowd, bearing the circular symbol of Cyberlife and the Capitol. The video began to play, abstract clips of androids being created displayed on the screen along with an RT600’s voiceover:

“Citizens of Panem, we know you are eager to begin this year’s Android Games. Before we can begin, we must remind you of the imperative history of your country.”

A woman of stern and dark complexion appeared on the screen, an enigmatic smile lightly placed on her serious face. Her hair was put up in a tightly braided bun, as she spoke calmly beside a trellis of gaudy roses.

“Your country was in ruins, ravaged by war and trigger-happy politicians. It was from this rubble that technology was birthed anew. Cyberlife created androids to rebuild our society and construct the twelve districts that compose your nation today. As your president, I aided in this process,” the woman, Amanda Stern, smiled sickly from the apparition.

Hank shifted huffily again, his face turning red as he beheld the video.

“We created the Android Games to bring the people of Panem together through entertainment and sport. It is of absolute necessity that –”

Hank abruptly turned on his heel and stormed off to the police department located behind you. His jacket flapped angrily in the arid heat, sweat beaded down his fuming face. You weren’t sure if it was from the heat or . . .something else.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338266)] Follow Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338308)] Continue watching


	6. [X] FOLLOW HANK

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Amanda ⮛ neutral_  


 

Quietly, you turned your back on the flickering apparition of the President’s frowning face, and followed the peeved man towards the front of your new workplace.

Hank exhaled slowly as he pressed his sweaty forehead against the cool pane of glass on the side of the building. The man huffed a dry laugh and sighed as he glanced up at your approach. “You remind me of my other partner.”

“I take it that’s a compliment?” you suggested hopefully.

“Quite the opposite, I’m afraid,” Hank said dryly as he placed his back firm against the wall and peered out at the mass of androids enraptured by the still-playing hologram.

“And why’s that?” you replicated Hank’s movements and planted yourself in the same position.

Hank paused for a moment, contemplating his answer before he resigned to a simple statement, “It’s an android. RK800 model, a prototype from her majesty Cyberlife herself.” Hank sneered the name of the infamous company.

_An android? But aren’t we investigating androids?_

As if hearing your internal question, Hank elaborated further: “It goes by the name Connor. Tall, goofy lookin’ and funny talkin’ thing all dolled up in Cyberlife garb.” Hank waved his hands around theatrically, a look of disgust marred his features. “Connor was designed as a so called ‘deviant hunter.’ It’s been programmed to hunt other androids that have been ‘acting up’ as you liked to phrase it.”

You nodded your head as you took in this new information. It would appear that it wasn’t just you and Hank working the deviancy cases after all. You were glad for the extra help; orienting yourself with a new, unfamiliar district was hard enough as it was.

But the problem still remained in deviancy itself. No one knew what it was exactly beyond being a hypothesized virus or error in the essential binary codes that formed the constituent pieces of an android. You needed more data. Turning to Hank, a question bounced off your tongue,

  
[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337708)] Connor  
[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337735)] Deviancy


	7. [O] CONTINUE WATCHING

_Hank ⮛ neutral_

_Amanda ⮙ pleased_

 

“ – we work cooperatively to integrate androids into our daily lives.”

Hank’s retreating figure faded out from your peripheral as you kept your eyes fixed on the compelling program before you.

Amanda delicately traced a perfect rose with a slender finger. Her hand encircled the plant, as she brought up a pair of gardening shears and adeptly cut it off at the stem. She slowly brought the engorged flower up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

“With the genius of Elijah Kamski, Cyberlife was able to piece back your country. Of course, none of this would have been possible without the invention of androids. They are now the backbone of our nation, performers of hard labor and caretakers who never fail: they are the superior technology that have reinstated hope and promise in this land.”

Your eyebrows rose subtly. The United States had fallen apart at the end of the 20th century, weakened from decades worth of threats. It had eventually culminated in a short-lived nuclear attack that destroyed the structure of the once impenetrable nation.

Cyberlife had come out of nowhere, literally rising out of the ashes and insisting on taking the millions of displaced citizens under its wing. Run primarily by an equally enigmatic Elijah Kamski, it wasn’t long until the mega-corporation seized all power within the country – introducing androids and cutting edge technology within a matter of years. The majority of people in Panem hadn’t even found permanent housing or jobs. They felt betrayed and cast aside. The only wealth in the country wasn’t going towards _them_ , it was going to shiny hunks of metal that could perform any job faster and better than any human would ever be able to.

_We have the right to detest androids_.

“The Capitol and Cyberlife recognizes the citizens’ reluctance to accept androids. It is because of this that we initiated the Android Games in 2030, in hopes of reestablishing balance between the people of Panem and Cyberlife. One male model and one female model will be selected from each of the twelve districts and sent to the Capitol. Our twenty-four tributes will then battle against each other for the sake of honor, redemption, and entertainment.”

“Citizens – please use the next several weeks to relinquish any hate you have harbored for these machines. We deeply encourage you to partake in the spirit of the games. Your loyalty and trust is of the utmost importance to us,” Amanda’s eyes glazed over with a hint of malice as she made the proclamation.

“Cyberlife sends best wishes to all on this annual Android Games Reaping day. We look forward to receiving your tributes. May the odds be ever in your favour.”

You released the lungful of air you weren’t aware you were holding on to. A familiar figure emerged in the corner of your eye, and you swiveled your neck around to look at the lieutenant. _Still red-faced, but calmer_.

“Ah, Connor, I was hoping that you wouldn’t show up,” Hank walked up to an android standing just several feet away from you. He clapped an aggressive hand on the android’s back with just enough strength to make the robot stumble. “And yet, here you are,” Hank’s boozy breath hissed into Connor’s ear, and you thought you caught a rapid flicker of yellow on the android’s forehead.

“All androids in the district are required to attend the annual Reaping. Failing to do so could result in Capitol reclamation of AI property and subsequent deactivation,” Connor turned his head smoothly to face Hank. “With all due respect to your ‘hopes’ Lieutenant, it would be unwise for me to be absent today.”

Hank immediately let go of the android, as if Connor’s plastic and metal frame had scalded his hand. _Maybe it had_. The man grunted and faced away from Connor and crossed his arms. Connor adopted a slightly perplexed expression as his brows knit together, trying to make sense of Hank’s erratic behaviour.

You finally got a good look at the RK800’s face. _It’s rather handsome_. He had warm, chocolate brown eyes that were far too expressive for an android. Freckles were stars painted daintily on his masculine features. His dark brown hair was smooth and professionally cut, but it appeared soft and downy nonetheless. A stray hair descended from his fringe and lounged perfectly against his forehead. If it weren’t for the steady pulse of blue on his temple, and the glowing patches on his uniform, you would be tempted to think him human.

Although his features were soft and natural tone of voice agreeable, you could tell that the android was more than capable of force just from looking at him.

Cyberlife designed him well.

You reached across Hank as you formally introduced yourself to your new partner,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337870)] Curt

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337906)] Polite

[[△](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337930)] Humorous


	8. [X] CONNOR

“Why were you assigned an _android_ partner, Lieutenant?”

Hank snorted deliriously, “I ask myself that same question every damn day.” He wiped his eyes, as if your simple question had caused him to produce tears of mirth. Several moments passed until Hank added, “and call me Hank kid, no need to waste your breath on a few extra syllables.”

You smiled softly at his remark. _Perhaps Hank Anderson isn’t so rough around the edges as he makes himself out to be._

“Fair enough. I’m just confused as to why Cyberlife decided that using an android to hunt other androids was the best idea,” you worried your bottom lip as you gazed distantly at the crowd of androids before you.

“Connor’s ‘posed to be some kind of special creation. Though I think the only special thing about it so far is its ingenious ability to make you feel like you have a stick up ‘yer ass.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” You rolled your eyes. “I mean, does he even have any experience with hunting deviants?”

“Oh yes,” Hank whistled. “This time last year, it successfully terminated a hostage incident contained in the Capitol. A deviant PL600 model tore a family apart when it shot the father and threatened to jump off the roof with his daughter.”

“Oh my God. . . But you said successful, I take it the girl survived then?” You questioned with wide eyes.

“If you could even call it that,” Hank’s eyes glossed over and he adopted an indescribable look on his face. It unsettled you.

  
[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337783)] Hank  
[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337819)] Games


	9. [O] DEVIANCY

“It was last year, wasn’t it Lieutenant?” You asked your partner.

“What was last year, Detective?” Hank grumbled unhappily. He pondered for a second and then added, “and you can call me Hank kid, so longs as I never have to refer to you as ‘detective’ again.”

“Sure thing, Hank.” You offered a cheeky grin. “And I mean deviancy – when it first became known.”

Hank stilled his shifty fidgeting and closed his eyes as he exhaled through his nose. “Yes . . . August 15th, 2038. it was a hostage situation contained in the Capitol.”

“What happened?”

“A PL600 model by the name of Daniel lost his marbles when he found out the Phillips family that owned him was gonna replace him with a newer AP700 model,” Hank explained. “He took the father’s gun and killed him, a couple first responders too, and then dragged the daughter out onto the roof of the penthouse.”

“Jesus . . .” you whistled as you took in the story. “Did the Capitol cover this incident up? I remember hearing vague details about the case, but I had no idea it was this serious.” You glanced at Hank worriedly. _The deviancy cases are worse than I thought . . ._

“I would hope our dear President Stern is concerned, yes,” Hank said snidely. “They’re afraid how the public will react to such violent behaviour coming from their beloved androids. Personally? I don’t give a shit about these plastic pricks. Everything would be easier without them around.” Hank glared disdainfully at the backs of hundreds of androids standing just meters away. “Cheaper too. Capitol can’t get enough of our tax money to create these things.”

  
[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337783)] Hank  
[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337819)] Games


	10. [X] HANK

“What is it about androids that unsettles you so much, Hank?”

Hank stilled instantly, his breath getting caught in his throat. “What d’you mean ‘what,’ there’s plenty to hate about them.” He carefully danced around your question.

“We both know that’s a cookie-cutter answer,” you glanced knowingly at his flustered expression. “Everyone dislikes androids because they’re better at everything, prettier, took all our jobs, etcetera, etcetera . . . But you seem to have a certain contempt for them. Why is that?”

“Ain’t nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

 

_Hank ⮛⮛ neutral_

 

Hank assumed a bitter and remorseful face. You swallowed thickly. _Okay . . . remind me to never again ask him personal questions._

Suddenly, the blaring and tacky sound of Cyberlife’s robotic jingle rang throughout the square.

“Time to go kid, don’t want another infraction for missing the Reaping,” Hank muttered irritably as he made his way back to the courtyard.

It was time for the District 12 Reaping to commence.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337849)] Proceed to Reaping


	11. [O] GAMES

You surveyed the crowd of machines before you, analyzing the crowd from left to right. Androids. Peculiar creations. They were created by Elijah Kamski – a brilliant scientist with a degree specializing in artificial intelligence. Kamski created Cyberlife with the aid of President Stern. For Panem, the new technology brought much needed wealth back into the nation, and Elijah found himself a luxurious niche nestled in the heart of the frivolous Capitol.

Androids were built for the purpose of reconstructing Panem, building the nation from literally the ashes up. It just so happened that the Capitol saw it fit to apply them for other uses too. Androids primarily ran the districts, completed tedious and mundane work, and above all, tended to the richest citizens in any matter imaginable.

Many of the people of Panem actually resented androids. The machines took the scarce jobs available, and performed them perfectly. The citizens were discarded. Deactivated entities once belonging to a booming country on all fronts.

It was one reason why the people enjoyed the Android Games so much. Introduced to Panem in 2030, the event saw two tributes, a male and a female android, randomly selected from whichever district they predominantly resided in. The chosen robots would then be whisked away to the Capitol where they were picked apart by the public and anthropomorphized until the people became familiar enough with them to pick ‘favourites.’ The android tributes would then be sent to a remote arena where they bludgeoned and brutally massacred each other until only one android remained.

The event was broadcast to all districts, all hours of the day, and met with zealous enthusiasm from the bloodthirsty citizens.

You never understood the appeal of any of it.

_But why did the games begin all those years ago? What prompted all of this?_

The corners of your mouth turned down at the thought.

“Hank,” you voiced the lieutenant's name as you worked your way out of your deep thoughts, “ _Why_ do we have these ridiculous games?”

Hank glanced sharply at you, his expression sobering up in seconds. “Why do you think, kid? We’d all like to see these sacks of shit pummeled into bits and pieces. They’re taking over our districts. And frankly, they’re annoying.”

“I don’t mind the androids,” you said defensively. “Why should they be sacrificed every year for our entertainment?”

Hank bit his tongue as he fought down a sarcastic retort. Eventually, he spoke, “Well, ya know androids don’t _have_ to go to the games.”

_Humans can volunteer in their place_. The loophole in the Android Games suddenly unearthed itself in your mind as you started to recall details from the games in previous years. Of course, it was never Cyberlife’s nor the Capitol’s intention to have humans in the android exclusive games, they just never thought anyone would actually volunteer in place of an android. But in some Capitol favoured districts, particularly District 1 and 2, it was actually quite common for brawny and egocentric humans to volunteer their admission into the games for the sole purpose of wanting to get away with slaughtering androids without facing property destruction fines.

_But have any humans volunteered to SAVE an android before?_ Yes, yes they _had_. You remembered vaguely, a man from several years ago . . .

“Hank, several years ago,” your breathing increased like it did when you were about to get a lead on a difficult case, “didn’t someone volunteer to save an andr –” You were cut off by the blaring and tacky sound of Cyberlife’s robotic jingle suddenly being played.

“Time to go kid, don’t want another infraction for missing the Reaping,” Hank muttered irritably as he made his way back to the courtyard.

It was time for the District 12 Reaping to commence.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337849)] Proceed to Reaping


	12. [X] PROCEED TO REAPING

“Cyberlife sends best wishes to all on this annual Android Games Reaping day. We look forward to receiving your tributes. May the odds be ever in your favour.”

You and Hank returned to the square just in time to hear President Stern’s closing remarks as the hologram vanished. There were now twice as many androids gathered in the courtyard as before, all calmly facing the Chloe model stood at the front.

_How could they all be so calm, knowing that the chosen tributes will surely die?_

You grimaced as you shook your head. The general public may think that androids were just emotionless machines. But you were a cop, and you had experienced deviancy firsthand.

“Ah, Connor, I was hoping that you wouldn’t show up,” Hank walked up to an android standing at the back of the crowd with other members of the D12PD. He clapped an aggressive hand on Connor’s back with just enough strength to make the android stumble. “And yet, here you are,” Hank’s boozy breath hissed into Connor’s ear, and you thought you caught a rapid flicker of yellow on the android’s forehead.

“All androids in the district are required to attend the annual Reaping. Failing to do so could result in Capitol reclamation of AI property and subsequent deactivation,” Connor turned his head smoothly to face Hank. “With all due respect to your ‘hopes’ Lieutenant, it would be unwise for me to be absent today.”

Hank immediately let go of the android, as if Connor’s plastic and metal frame had scalded his hand. _Maybe it had_. The man grunted and faced away from Connor and crossed his arms. Connor adopted a slightly perplexed expression as his brows knit together, trying to make sense of Hank’s erratic behaviour.

You finally got a good look at the RK800’s face. _It’s rather handsome_. He had warm, chocolate brown eyes that were far too expressive for an android. Freckles were stars painted daintily on his masculine features. His dark brown hair was smooth and professionally cut, but it appeared soft and downy nonetheless. A stray hair descended from his fringe and lounged perfectly against his forehead. If it weren’t for the steady pulse of blue on his temple, and the glowing patches on his uniform, you would be tempted to think him human.

Although his features were soft and natural tone of voice agreeable, you could tell that the android was more than capable of force just from looking at him.

Cyberlife designed him well.

You reached across Hank as you formally introduced yourself to your new partner,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337870)] Curt

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337906)] Polite

[[△](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337930)] Humorous


	13. [X] CURT

_Hank ⮚ neutral_

_Connor ⮛ neutral_

 

“RK800, I’m the new detective joining you and Lieutenant Anderson.” You interacted with the machine stiffly, awkwardly letting your hand fall as you remembered that it wasn’t custom to shake hands with them.

 

_SOFTWARE STABILIZING ⮙_

 

“Very well, Detective . . . ,” Connor glanced down at your uniform and name-tag, ending his sentence with a gentle breath of your name. “I’m Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

“Likewise,” you cringed at his redundant and robotic tone. _Maybe Cyberlife is right when they say androids are nothing more than machines . . ._

. “Hey, watch it asshole,” a grimy voice sounded several feet behind you as a man pushed himself between several other D12PD androids. His brown hair was greasy, nothing like the fluffy mop that sat atop Connor’s head. A noticeable scar graced the bridge of his nose, and his large calloused hands didn’t hesitate in shoving any offensive androids out of the way.

“Well look here, if it’s not our good old Lieutenant and his favourite plastic pet,” his puffy eyes crinkled as he flashed Hank a smile that reeked of malice.

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, Reed. Especially not today of all days.” Hank growled a warning towards the man that made his way over to you both.

_Gavin Reed_. You recollected the name as one you learned when doing your research on the police department before being hired. He had multiple infractions to his name; Fowler had purposefully kept you away from him while you got settled in.

“Oh ho, feeling a bit nervous are we?” Gavin rose his eyebrows in mock concern. “Don’t want good boy Connor to get reaped?”

Before Hank or you could make a remark to shut Gavin up, the android in question entered the conversation, head inclined towards Gavin himself:

“I am a prototype, therefore Cyberlife has eliminated my name and serial number from the possible list of reapable androids. In other words, the cost of repairs should I be damaged would be too great of a confounding variable, especially given my importance in the deviancy investigation.” Connor straightened his tie as he maintained eye contact with Gavin. His eyes suddenly lit up, and as an afterthought he added another remark: “For you information, I _am_ worth a small fortune.”

_Since when did Cyberlife make their androids sassy?_

“Hmph.” Gavin snorted derisively and spat on the ground at Connor’s feet. “You’re lucky we don’t vote you ‘bots in. I’m sure we’d all be first to write your name down.” Gavin laughed at his macabre joked and elbowed Hank. “Ain’t that right, Hankie?”

“For God’s sake, Reed. Shut the fuck up. You’re setting a bad example for our new detective here.” Hank bit back a snarl as spittle flung from his mouth and landed on Gavin’s stubbled chin.

Three sets of eyes suddenly turned to you, waiting to gauge your reaction. One pair mechanical and calculating. Another aggravated and pleading. The third cocky and expectant.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338749)] Placate

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338791)] Impartial


	14. [O] POLITE

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Connor ⮙ neutral_

 

“Hello Connor, I am the new detective joining you and Hank in the deviancy investigation. It’s nice to meet you,” you grasped Connor’s firm hand and paired your cordial words with a warm smile.

“The pleasure is all mine, Detective . . . ,” Connor glanced down at your uniform and name-tag, ending his sentence with a gentle breath of your name. He looked back up and stalled, his LED pulsing yellow as if processing something profound. It eventually settled for a serene blue again and the android inclined his head towards you in an inviting gesture: “Even though you appear to already know my name, Detective, every code in my programming is ordering me to introduce myself to you in a more Capitol-acceptable manner.”

“How so?” Your eyes glinted with amusement.

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

“Jesus christ,” Hank rolled his eyes at the android’s peculiar mannerism.

_He’s probably had to hear that phrase way too many times since working with Connor._

“Hey, watch it asshole,” a grimy voice sounded several feet behind you as a man pushed himself between several other D12PD androids. His brown hair was greasy, nothing like the fluffy mop that sat atop Connor’s head. A noticeable scar graced the bridge of his nose, and his large calloused hands didn’t hesitate in shoving any offensive androids out of the way.

“Well look here, if it’s not our good old Lieutenant and his favourite plastic pet,” his puffy eyes crinkled as he flashed Hank a smile that reeked of malice.

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, Reed. Especially not today of all days.” Hank growled a warning towards the man that made his way over to you both.

_Gavin Reed_. You recollected the name as one you learned when doing your research on the police department before being hired. He had multiple infractions to his name; Fowler had purposefully kept you away from him while you got settled in.

“Oh ho, feeling a bit nervous are we?” Gavin rose his eyebrows in mock concern. “Don’t want good boy Connor to get reaped?”

Before Hank or you could make a remark to shut Gavin up, the android in question entered the conversation, head inclined towards Gavin himself:

“I am a prototype, therefore Cyberlife has eliminated my name and serial number from the possible list of reapable androids. In other words, the cost of repairs should I be damaged would be too great of a confounding variable, especially given my importance in the deviancy investigation.” Connor straightened his tie as he maintained eye contact with Gavin. His eyes suddenly lit up, and as an afterthought he added another remark: “For you information, I _am_ worth a small fortune.”

_Since when did Cyberlife make their androids sassy?_

“Hmph.” Gavin snorted derisively and spat on the ground at Connor’s feet. “You’re lucky we don’t vote you ‘bots in. I’m sure we’d all be first to write your name down.” Gavin laughed at his macabre joked and elbowed Hank. “Ain’t that right, Hankie?”

“For God’s sake, Reed. Shut the fuck up. You’re setting a bad example for our new detective here.” Hank bit back a snarl as spittle flung from his mouth and landed on Gavin’s stubbled chin.

Three sets of eyes suddenly turned to you, waiting to gauge your reaction. One pair mechanical and calculating. Another aggravated and pleading. The third cocky and expectant.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337969)] Placate

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338002)] Impartial


	15. [△] HUMOROUS

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Connor ⮙ neutral_

 

“Don’t worry about old-man Hank here,” you grasped Connor’s firm hand and paired your light jest with a smirk directed towards both Hank and Connor. “He was just as snippy with me when I met him a couple minutes ago, and I’m _human_.”

“That is reassuring, Detective . . . ,” Connor glanced down at your uniform and name-tag, ending his sentence with a gentle breath of your name. His expression morphed into something more friendly as he recognized you as a new D12PD officer. “I’m Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife,” Connor inclined his head towards you in an inviting gesture.

Hank rolled his eyes at you two, likely annoyed with your playful gestures. His eyes held no hostility though, and you had hope that he was secretly amused.

. “Hey, watch it asshole,” a grimy voice sounded several feet behind you as a man pushed himself between several other D12PD androids. His brown hair was greasy, nothing like the fluffy mop that sat atop Connor’s head. A noticeable scar graced the bridge of his nose, and his large calloused hands didn’t hesitate in shoving any offensive androids out of the way.

“Well look here, if it’s not our good old Lieutenant and his favourite plastic pet,” his puffy eyes crinkled as he flashed Hank a smile that reeked of malice.

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, Reed. Especially not today of all days.” Hank growled a warning towards the man that made his way over to you both.

_Gavin Reed_. You recollected the name as one you learned when doing your research on the police department before being hired. He had multiple infractions to his name; Fowler had purposefully kept you away from him while you got settled in.

“Oh ho, feeling a bit nervous are we?” Gavin rose his eyebrows in mock concern. “Don’t want good boy Connor to get reaped?”

Before Hank or you could make a remark to shut Gavin up, the android in question entered the conversation, head inclined towards Gavin himself:

“I am a prototype, therefore Cyberlife has eliminated my name and serial number from the possible list of reapable androids. In other words, the cost of repairs should I be damaged would be too great of a confounding variable, especially given my importance in the deviancy investigation.” Connor straightened his tie as he maintained eye contact with Gavin. His eyes suddenly lit up, and as an afterthought he added another remark: “For you information, I _am_ worth a small fortune.”

_Since when did Cyberlife make their androids sassy?_

“Hmph.” Gavin snorted derisively and spat on the ground at Connor’s feet. “You’re lucky we don’t vote you ‘bots in. I’m sure we’d all be first to write your name down.” Gavin laughed at his macabre joked and elbowed Hank. “Ain’t that right, Hankie?”

“For God’s sake, Reed. Shut the fuck up. You’re setting a bad example for our new detective here.” Hank bit back a snarl as spittle flung from his mouth and landed on Gavin’s stubbled chin.

Three sets of eyes suddenly turned to you, waiting to gauge your reaction. One pair mechanical and calculating. Another aggravated and pleading. The third cocky and expectant.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337969)] Placate

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338002)] Impartial


	16. [X] PLACATE

Your eyes quickly scanned all three men – two men and an android. “It’s fine, Hank. If anything, Detective Reed’s behaviour only shows me how _not_ to act.” Your eyes flickered between all three individuals, a small smirk on your lips.

 

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Connor ⮚ neutral_

_Gavin ⮛ bitter_

 

“Hah – see that Reed? No one is immune to your bullshit.” Hank gave the disgruntled detective a snarky grin. Gavin glared daggers into your back, his nose twitching in irritation.

“But, Hank –” Connor attempted to grab the Lieutenant’s attention again.

“Connor, cut the crap. Chloe’s on the podium again.” Hank threw the android a tarnished glare and gestured to the blonde android ascending the stage.

You heard Gavin hold back a snicker as he cuffed Connor’s shoulder none too lightly with one of his grubby paws. _Could it kill Reed to just behave decently for once?_ You narrowed your eyes as you realized – _yes, yes it would probably kill him_.

“The Android Games Reaping will now begin for District 12. Humans – please hold your applause until both candidates have been selected and are on-stage.” Chloe smiled absently as a service android emerged from a dark blue curtain behind her. He presented a large glass bowl, filled to the brim with slips of paper. District 12 android names were printed on them in neat, Cyberlife Sans font.

“All this fancy technology and Cyberlife still resorts to slips of fucking paper,” Hank mumbled to himself.

Connor was about to interject for a second time, no doubt about to say something about how paper slips must be more economical for whatever reason, but Hank didn’t miss a beat as he flipped the bird to the naive android without taking his eyes off of Chloe. Connor promptly snapped his jaws shut.

“We will select from the pool of male models first.” Chloe stepped beside the glass bowl and reached an elegant hand inside. She swished her fingers daintily around, skimming her nails on the smooth surface that glistened like melting ice in the suffocating heat of the sun.

Her hand suddenly seized around a slip of paper, nearly folding it in two with the amount of force she used as she snapped her fingers around it.

Even though Cyberlife proclaimed their androids couldn’t _feel_ , the expressions across the hundreds of androids spoke otherwise. Minute frowns. Drawn eyebrows. A nervous tick there. A flash of yellow gone in the blink of an eye.

Normal people wouldn’t see it. But you were perceptive. And these androids . . . a sinking feeling registered in your stomach as you realized: they were _nervous_.

“313 248 317 - 51,” Chloe enunciated the digits perfectly. The hologram materialized again as the serial number matched with a photo of the chosen android.

_Connor_.

An audible gasp left your throat as you gazed at the familiar brown eyes, suddenly projected at the front of the square for everyone to see. Time slowed down; you turned and saw Connor’s mouth drop in uncharacteristic shock. The LED at his temple flickered before settling for a bright, solid red.

 

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ⮙⮙_

 

For a brief moment, silent reigned across the land, then –

“WHAT?” Hank screeched in indignation. Time lurched forward. “What do you mean, Connor?! He’s my fucking partner you magnetic pricks! We’re on the deviancy cases togeth – mmph!” Connor quickly latched a hand across Hank’s mouth to shut him up.

“Lieutenant, I advise you to calm down. The nature of our investigation must remain confidential.” The android seemed composed all of a sudden again as he hissed into Hank’s ear.

The RK800 turned to you and offered an apologetic smile, “I apologize, Detective. It would appear as if I was re-entered into the pool of candidates. Possibly because you have been added to the deviancy cases, my involvement is no longer as pertinent as it once was.”

Shocked, you spluttered for words. _How could Connor think so lowly of his existence?_

“Connor – I, I –”

“RK800, your presence on-stage is mandatory.” Chloe spoke into the microphone as she scanned expectantly for the tribute in the crowd.

“Like Hell it is!” Hank let out a wounded shout as he lunged to grasp on to Connor’s retreating form,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338065)] Restrain Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338122)] Join Hank


	17. [O] IMPARTIAL

Your eyes quickly scanned all three men – two men and an android. “Uh-uh. Don’t involve me in this. I just started working in this department.” You held your palms up and took a step back.

 

_Hank ⮛ neutral_

_Connor ⮚ neutral_

_Gavin ⮛ bitter_

 

“Whatever. Both of you – shut your damn mouths and let’s just get this Reaping over with.” Hank turned towards the front again, watching Chloe ascend the podium again.

“But, Hank –” Connor attempted to grab the Lieutenant’s attention again.

“Connor, that goes for you, too.” Hank threw the android a tarnished glare and snapped his head rigidly back to its previous position.

You heard Gavin hold back a snicker as he cuffed Connor’s shoulder none too lightly with one of his grubby paws. _Could it kill Reed to just behave decently for once?_ You narrowed your eyes as you realized – _yes, yes it would probably kill him_.

“The Android Games Reaping will now begin for District 12. Humans – please hold your applause until both candidates have been selected and are on-stage.” Chloe smiled absently as a service android emerged from a dark blue curtain behind her. He presented a large glass bowl, filled to the brim with slips of paper. District 12 android names were printed on them in neat, Cyberlife Sans font.

“All this fancy technology and Cyberlife still resorts to slips of fucking paper,” Hank mumbled to himself.

Connor was about to interject for a second time, no doubt about to say something about how paper slips must be more economical for whatever reason, but Hank didn’t miss a beat as he flipped the bird to the naive android without taking his eyes off of Chloe. Connor promptly snapped his jaws shut.

“We will select from the pool of male models first.” Chloe stepped beside the glass bowl and reached an elegant hand inside. She swished her fingers daintily around, skimming her nails on the smooth surface that glistened like melting ice in the suffocating heat of the sun.

Her hand suddenly seized around a slip of paper, nearly folding it in two with the amount of force she used as she snapped her fingers around it.

Even though Cyberlife proclaimed their androids couldn’t _feel_ , the expressions across the hundreds of androids spoke otherwise. Minute frowns. Drawn eyebrows. A nervous tick there. A flash of yellow gone in the blink of an eye.

Normal people wouldn’t see it. But you were perceptive. And these androids . . . a sinking feeling registered in your stomach as you realized: they were _nervous_.

“313 248 317 - 51,” Chloe enunciated the digits perfectly. The hologram materialized again as the serial number matched with a photo of the chosen android.

_Connor_.

An audible gasp left your throat as you gazed at the familiar brown eyes, suddenly projected at the front of the square for everyone to see. Time slowed down; you turned and saw Connor’s mouth drop in uncharacteristic shock. The LED at his temple flickered before settling for a bright, solid red.

 

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ⮙⮙_

 

For a brief moment, silent reigned across the land, then –

“WHAT?” Hank screeched in indignation. Time lurched forward. “What do you mean, Connor?! He’s my fucking partner you magnetic pricks! We’re on the deviancy cases togeth – mmph!” Connor quickly latched a hand across Hank’s mouth to shut him up.

“Lieutenant, I advise you to calm down. The nature of our investigation must remain confidential.” The android seemed composed all of a sudden again as he hissed into Hank’s ear.

The RK800 turned to you and offered an apologetic smile, “I apologize, Detective. It would appear as if I was re-entered into the pool of candidates. Possibly because you have been added to the deviancy cases, my involvement is no longer as pertinent as it once was.”

Shocked, you spluttered for words. _How could Connor think so lowly of his existence?_

“Connor – I, I –”

“RK800, your presence on-stage is mandatory.” Chloe spoke into the microphone as she scanned expectantly for the tribute in the crowd.

“Like Hell it is!” Hank let out a wounded shout as he lunged to grasp on to Connor’s retreating form,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338065)] Restrain Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338122)] Join Hank


	18. [X] RESTRAIN HANK

Your mind caught up to your body as you found yourself rushing forward, you latched onto the lieutenant’s jacket, effectively preventing him from grasping the tails of Connor’s expensive suit.

 

_Hank ⮛ hostile_

_Connor ⮙ ????_

_Amanda ⮙ neutral_

 

“What the – get off of me damnit!” Hank snarled as you struggled to maintain your hold on the irate man.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I can’t let you do that.” Your fingernails dug into his leather jacket. You cringed when you realized you were probably leaving permanent marks. _Hank won’t be too happy about that . . ._

Gavin rushed up to join you, helping to restrain Hank further. “C’mon Hank, don’t want a repeat of last time, right?” Gavin muttered threateningly into the lieutenant’s ear. “The Capitol is already on your ass enough as it is.”

Hank immediately stilled his erratic movements and slumped resignedly. His eyes were glossed over, as if suddenly perturbed by Gavin’s words. _Curious_.

“Good-bye, Lieutenant, Detective . . . I will send a report to Cyberlife and let them know to send another model to District 12 to aid in your investigations.” Connor relayed the programmed verse drily and continued to walk fluidly to the stage. His frame no longer trembling. His LED a calm blue.

With Hank still in your grasp, you and Gavin accompanied him towards a dscreet area at the back of the square. Your mind still reeling.

“I can’t believe this shit!” Hank cursed. A rock skittered across the pavement. “Who does Cyberlife think they are?”

“Uh, I don’t know _Lieutenant_ , maybe the highest fucking authority in Panem??” Gavin growled in a bitten-off reponse. Gavin’s retort held less malice than usual though, and even you could see that he was just as unsettled at Connor’s reaping like you were.

A muffled sniffle and soft cry sounded to your right. A little girl – no, _android_ – grasped desperately at a vile man’s greasy coat. Her loose ponytail becoming increasingly frazzled as her stress levels rose to alarming conditions.

“No, Daddy, I don’t want to be here anymore!” Tears streamed freely down her face as she continued to make attempts to flee her assigned seating.

“Listen hear, sweetheart,” the disgusting man spoke the word of endearment with the utmost of vulgarity. “Maybe if your fuckin’ mother hadn’t left me for a fuckin’ accountant then you wouldn’t have to! We could have been a normal family!” The man wrenched himself free from the sobbing girl’s arms, and sauntered to the side, his robust shoulders brushing past various androids as he made his way to stand with the other humans.

The girl’s cries suddenly became muffled as she curled in on herself in her chair. _Enough_. You creeped over to where she sat, mindful of the administrative androids up front – surely on edge after Hank’s and your earlier outrage.

_If I can’t help Connor, then maybe I could help her._

“Hey there,” you reached a trembling hand out and lightly touched the girl’s shoulder. She was a YK500 model; they were often bought by families that couldn’t conceive human children or had lost previous children to various blights. Your teeth gritted as you remembered the rules regarding the Android Games. There were no age requirements for androids to be eligible for reaping. _Androids don’t have an age_ . Likewise, Cyberlife cared not if the android selected was an elderly out-of-date model nor if it was a ‘child’ model. _They’re just machines afterall._ When questioned about the ethicality of it, President Stern had just smiled and replied that it made the games more _interesting_ to have different types of androids in it – especially ones with the mindset of a child.

The girl immediately flinched and curled in towards herself tighter. She risked peering out at you through her fingers and met your kind eyes with her watery ones.

“Shh, I’m not here to hurt you,” you whispered in a consoling manner. The girl regarded you warily but seemed to ease her tension some.

“Could you tell me your name? I can tell you mine.” You softly gave your name to the girl, hoping she’d reply with her own. You thought she was far too traumatized to speak, when suddenly a timid sound emerged from her cocoon.

“Alice. My name is Alice.”

You breathed a sigh of wonder, and gazed adoringly at her petrified features. “Alice – what a beautiful name. Thank you for telling me, Alice. I want you to know that everything will be alright. There’s no need to worry. I will protect you from now on.” You fiddled with your badge and presented it to her as evidence, “See? I’m a certified protector,” you added light-heartedly.

Your attempts at humor were rewarded as Alice returned your words of compassion with a skeptical yet hopeful squint. “All I wanted was a life like other girls. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I wasn't good enough?” She looked down at the grey pavement and tears threatened to fall from her forlorn face once more. “That's why he was always so angry…” she whispered the last words as her lip began to tremble.

Your heart broke, seeing such a small being experience so much pain and trauma. “No, Alice,” you gently placed your fingers under her chin and tilted her head to make her look you in the eyes. “No one deserves to be treated like that.”

“They took your friend, he’s going to die.” She said the words with such finality that your heart began to thump rapidly. Sweat beaded down your neck, and your joints ached from crouching so long in the heat.

You were rendered speechless, unable to come up with an appropriate response for the little girl. As fate would have it, Chloe’s sultry voice permeated through the crowd once more:

“Cyberlife appreciates your patience while we sorted out technical difficulties regarding our male tribute. We are now going to select the female tribute for this year’s Games.” Chloe once again inserted her hand into the giant, glass bowl. She flicked her fingers dramatically, sifting through the hundreds of possible candidates.

_Swipe. Swish. Snap_.

A slip of paper crunched in her hands, and she withdrew her arm. _Like a cat that just caught a mouse_. You grimaced at your morbid thought.

Chloe once again, offered that _damn_ smile as she calmly read the serial number off of the paper. The hologram behind her whurred to life once more and projected the face of the one person you had just assured would never come to any more harm.

_No_.

“YK500 – Alice Williams, your presence is immediately required on stage.”

Unlike with Connor’s reaping, there was immediate noise. The androids around you looked baffled, showing human expressions such as fear and outrage. The humans around you looked confused; it wasn’t often – if ever –  that child androids got reaped.

You were vaguely aware of Alice screaming beside you, her small fists clenched desperately at the lapels of your shirt. Heat waves emanated from the ground and lulled you into a shocked trance. Crestfallen, you slowly stood, Alice’s cries increasing in pitch as you saw several administrative androids begin to haul her up to carry her to the stage,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338863)] Do nothing

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338917)] Volunteer as tribute

 


	19. [O] JOIN HANK

Your mind caught up to your body as you found yourself rushing forward, both of you latching protectively onto the tails of Connor’s expensive jacket.

 

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Connor ⮙ ????_

_Amanda ⮛ neutral_  


“There must be a mistake,” Hank shouted towards the administrative androids at the front. “This android is needed in District 12. He’s a special model –  a prototype – we’re working on an extremely time sensitive case. Captain Fowler can vouch for ‘em.”

Chloe cocked her head to the side; a slide of bemusement befell her features as she processed Hank’s words. “There is no error, Lieutenant Anderson. Cyberlife intercepted the list of reapable androids from District 12 approximately forty-eight minutes before the Reaping began. RK800 313 248 317 - 51 was added, among others.” She smiled sweetly, and extended a hand to the rigid android locked underneath Hank’s and your grip. “Come, Connor.”

You glanced up at Connor’s face and recoiled at his expression. Otherwise stoic, you were able to see slight trepidation behind his amber eyes. A hum pulsed through his body and sent faint electrical shocks into your hands.

_Was he scared?_

“Good-bye, Lieutenant, Detective . . . I will send a report to Cyberlife and let them know to send another model to District 12 to aid in your investigations.” Connor relayed the programmed verse drily and walked fluidly to the stage. His frame no longer trembling. His LED a calm blue.

You and Hank stood there in bafflement as you watched your partner march to his doom.

“C’mon, we’re causing a commotion,” rough hands suddenly latched onto your arm and dragged you to the back of the crowd. Hank followed emotionlessly.

Gavin eventually let go of your arm as you reached a more discreet location.

“I can’t believe this shit!” Hank cursed. A rock skittered across the pavement. “Who does Cyberlife think they are?”

“Uh, I don’t know _Lieutenant_ , maybe the highest fucking authority in Panem??” Gavin growled in a bitten-off reponse. Gavin’s retort held less malice than usual though, and even you could see that he was just as unsettled at Connor’s reaping like you were.

A muffled sniffle and soft cry sounded to your right. A little girl – no, _android_ – grasped desperately at a vile man’s greasy coat. Her loose ponytail becoming increasingly frazzled as her stress levels rose to alarming conditions.

“No, Daddy, I don’t want to be here anymore!” Tears streamed freely down her face as she continued to make attempts to flee her assigned seating.

“Listen hear, sweetheart,” the disgusting man spoke the word of endearment with the utmost of vulgarity. “Maybe if your fuckin’ mother hadn’t left me for a fuckin’ accountant then you wouldn’t have to! We could have been a normal family!” The man wrenched himself free from the sobbing girl’s arms, and sauntered to the side, his robust shoulders brushing past various androids as he made his way to stand with the other humans.

The girl’s cries suddenly became muffled as she curled in on herself in her chair. _Enough_. You creeped over to where she sat, mindful of the administrative androids up front – surely on edge after Hank’s and your earlier outrage.

_If I can’t help Connor, then maybe I could help her._

“Hey there,” you reached a trembling hand out and lightly touched the girl’s shoulder. She was a YK500 model; they were often bought by families that couldn’t conceive human children or had lost previous children to various blights. Your teeth gritted as you remembered the rules regarding the Android Games. There were no age requirements for androids to be eligible for reaping. _Androids don’t have an age_ . Likewise, Cyberlife cared not if the android selected was an elderly out-of-date model nor if it was a ‘child’ model. _They’re just machines afterall._ When questioned about the ethicality of it, President Stern had just smiled and replied that it made the games more _interesting_ to have different types of androids in it – especially ones with the mindset of a child.

The girl immediately flinched and curled in towards herself tighter. She risked peering out at you through her fingers and met your kind eyes with her watery ones.

“Shh, I’m not here to hurt you,” you whispered in a consoling manner. The girl regarded you warily but seemed to ease her tension some.

“Could you tell me your name? I can tell you mine.” You softly gave your name to the girl, hoping she’d reply with her own. You thought she was far too traumatized to speak, when suddenly a timid sound emerged from her cocoon.

“Alice. My name is Alice.”

You breathed a sigh of wonder, and gazed adoringly at her petrified features. “Alice – what a beautiful name. Thank you for telling me, Alice. I want you to know that everything will be alright. There’s no need to worry. I will protect you from now on.” You fiddled with your badge and presented it to her as evidence, “See? I’m a certified protector,” you added light-heartedly.

Your attempts at humor were rewarded as Alice returned your words of compassion with a skeptical yet hopeful squint. “All I wanted was a life like other girls. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I wasn't good enough?” She looked down at the grey pavement and tears threatened to fall from her forlorn face once more. “That's why he was always so angry…” she whispered the last words as her lip began to tremble.

Your heart broke, seeing such a small being experience so much pain and trauma. “No, Alice,” you gently placed your fingers under her chin and tilted her head to make her look you in the eyes. “No one deserves to be treated like that.”

“They took your friend, he’s going to die.” She said the words with such finality that your heart began to thump rapidly. Sweat beaded down your neck, and your joints ached from crouching so long in the heat.

You were rendered speechless, unable to come up with an appropriate response for the little girl. As fate would have it, Chloe’s sultry voice permeated through the crowd once more:

“Cyberlife appreciates your patience while we sorted out technical difficulties regarding our male tribute. We are now going to select the female tribute for this year’s Games.” Chloe once again inserted her hand into the giant, glass bowl. She flicked her fingers dramatically, sifting through the hundreds of possible candidates.

_Swipe. Swish. Snap_.

A slip of paper crunched in her hands, and she withdrew her arm. _Like a cat that just caught a mouse_. You grimaced at your morbid thought.

Chloe once again, offered that _damn_ smile as she calmly read the serial number off of the paper. The hologram behind her whurred to life once more and projected the face of the one person you had just assured would never come to any more harm.

_No_.

“YK500 – Alice Williams, your presence is immediately required on stage.”

Unlike with Connor’s reaping, there was immediate noise. The androids around you looked baffled, showing human expressions such as fear and outrage. The humans around you looked confused; it wasn’t often – if ever –  that child androids got reaped.

You were vaguely aware of Alice screaming beside you, her small fists clenched desperately at the lapels of your shirt. Heat waves emanated from the ground and lulled you into a shocked trance. Crestfallen, you slowly stood, Alice’s cries increasing in pitch as you saw several administrative androids begin to haul her up to carry her to the stage,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338176)] Volunteer as tribute

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338239)] Do nothing


	20. [X] VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE

“I volunteer!” Your voice rasped in frenzied anguish. _Not loud enough_. “I volunteer as tribute!” This time your frenetic voice rang loud and clear throughout the square, echoing in a tinny sound as it bounced off the stones.

 

Silence.

 

_Hank ⮙ respected_

_Connor ⮙ ????_

_Alice ⮙⮙⮙ loving_

_Public ⮙ neutral_

_Amanda ⮛ hostile_

 

All eyes turned to you. You swallowed thickly, a bundle of nerves suddenly unraveling in the pit of your stomach. _Oh no . . ._

A hand grabbed at your shoulder and turned you around, “Kid, mind I ask what the fuck you think you’re doing??” Hank was panting slightly, likely having jogged up to where you stood by Alice’s side. The small girl grasped your hand desperately, her eyes wide from both relief and remorse. _Far too young to be able to experience such complex emotions_.

You smiled grimly. _This was the right decision_.

Hank’s eyes continued to bore into you, his dark blue orbs filled with grief-stricken intensity that seemed misplaced for his character. _Why does he care so much . . ._

“Self enlistment accepted by District 12 Police Officer #3142, please come to the stage immediately,” Chloe’s serene voice coated the square once more.

Paralyzed, you stood in place, waiting for your body to catch up with the brash decision your mind had just made. Chloe called out your name, a hint of urgency now present as she waited for you to appear.

One leg forward. _Step._ Another leg forward. _Step_. Time dragged on as you began your trek to the center stage. Like a newborn foal, you wobbled on your legs, as if this was the first time you had used them.

“I had to,” you whispered, knowing that it was unlikely Hank could have heard your pitiful explanation for the life-changing decision you just made. _Probably the last decision I’ll ever make._

Androids and humans parted in the middle, forming a crude pathway for you to follow. Most androids looked indifferent, rings of blue telling of their mechanistic calm. But every few seconds or so, you thought you caught a hum of yellow or a furrowed brow out of the corner of your eye.

The range of emotions on the nearby human faces were widely varied. Some offered you sympathetic smiles and others relayed expressions of miffed annoyance. But most of them were confused and shocked, wondering why a human would ever volunteer themselves for the slaughter in place of an unfeeling machine.

You finally reached the stage, bracing yourself on the handrails as you hoisted yourself up. Connor was waiting at the top for you, a look of concern etched in the perfect creases of his immaculate brow. He extended a stiff hand, and helped pull you up to stand alongside of him.

“Your decision was uncalculated and brash, Detective,” he scolded quietly, a note of disdain dripping from his words. Nevertheless, his touch was gentle, and you were grateful for his presence as you turned to face the entirety of your district splayed out in front of you.

“Ladies and gentlemen of District 12, may I present to you your two tributes for the 9th Annual Android Games,” Chloe beamed enthusiastically as she gestured to you and Connor. You glanced to your left, noticing Connor’s LED whizzing in dizzying circles of yellow. After a second of delayed reaction, the crowd became animated once more. The ambient clapping of hundreds transformed into stippled white noise in your foggy brain. Lethargically scanning the crowd, you suddenly made eye-contact with Hank towards the back.

Even from a distance of several hundred meters, you could tell his facade of worry was now eradiated. No. Hank Anderson was no longer concerned. His arms were crossed and posture stiff. _He was absolutely furious._ The weight of your decision finally hit you. _Oh god . . ._

_What have I done?_

  


**END PART ONE:** The Reaping

**ENDING:** 1 of 4

You and Connor were both sent to the Android Games

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

Hank – respected

Connor – ????

Amanda – hostile

Alice – loving

Gavin – bitter

Public – neutral

**PROGRESS:** [currently unknown]

 

[X] PROCEED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it! :D This concludes the end of Part I of 'The Android Games.'  
> This story is sort of in beta mode, meaning I am posting it here to see if people enjoy it/want more of it before I write more. Please leave a comment if you're enjoying it so far and wish for me to continue!  
> I will update this story in parts. So I will only upload new chapters after I have finished all choices/paths for a designated part.   
> My goal is to also make this fic gender neutral and omit the use of "Y/N"  
> As a side note, the format of this fic was heavily inspired by the incredible CYOA fic 'Detroit: The Accomplice.' This story is also on Ao3 and is AMAZING. Go check it out!  
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> ~may the odds be ever in your favor~


	21. [O] DO NOTHING

_Hank ⮛ neutral_

_Connor ⮚ ????_

_Amanda ⮙ pleased_

_Alice ⮛⮛⮛ betrayed_

_Public ⮛ neutral_

 

“No, please!” Alice screamed in terror as large, robotic hands wrapped around her small wrists. “Daddy, I don’t want to go!” Tears streamed down her synthetic skin. LED blaring a gross crimson.

You recoiled as if shocked, shoved roughly aside by several of the security androids. You landed on your palms, pebbles from the cement digging craters into your skin.

_Oh no . . ._

Her father’s ugly figure gazed at her distantly through emotionless lids. As if breaking free from his trance, he sauntered up to Alice and roughly grabbed her chin. “Be a good little girl, Alice. Come back home and we can live happy ever after like you wanted.” He jerked her chin closer and released a moist breath into her terror-stricken face: “Prove to Daddy that you learned from your misbehaviour.”

With that, he shouldered his way back through the crowd. You watched his retreating figure head straight towards a derelict building in the distance. _Straight to the Red Ice house_.

A hand grabbed at your shoulder and turned you around, “Up. C’mon.” Gavin was panting slightly, likely having jogged up to where you sat sprawled out on the pavement. Alice’s screams reverberated off of your pounding skull. “Hank’s fiasco was enough, now you’re making the department look bad too.”

Androids and humans parted in the middle, forming a crude pathway for Alice to pass through. Most androids looked indifferent, rings of blue telling of their mechanistic calm. But every few seconds or so, you thought you caught a hum of yellow or a furrowed brow out of the corner of your eye.

The range of emotions on the nearby human faces were widely varied. Some offered the android girl sympathetic smiles and others relayed expressions of miffed annoyance. But most of them were confused and shocked, wondering why a child model would be entered into the Reaping.

You grimaced. _Did I condemn this girl to her death?_

Gavin dragged you back to where Hank resided. The lieutenant had sat down, his hands cupping his forehead. He looked deep in thought, or perhaps pain. _Maybe both_ . Hank glanced up at your appearance, his eyes making contact with yours. The dark blue orbs were filled with grief-stricken intensity that seemed misplaced for his character. _Why does he care so much . . ._

“Ladies and gentlemen of District 12, may I present to you your two tributes for the 9th Annual Android Games,” Chloe beamed enthusiastically as she gestured to Alice and Connor. The girl’s screams softened into muted sobs as the crowd began to erupt into dignified applause. Connor stared stoically ahead, refusing to acknowledge the distress of young android at his side.

Even from a distance of several hundred meters, you could tell Connor’s LED was spinning in dizzying circles of yellow. You shifted uncomfortably in your spot, tendrils of guilt forcing their way up the back of your throat.

A large sniff sounded to your left, and you turned just in time to see Hank wipe an angry hand across his eyes. With a grunt, he stormed off. Past the precinct. Past the Red Ice house.

It wasn’t until his dusty figure disappeared on the horizon that you realized you had tears to wipe away of your own.

 

 **END PART ONE:** The Reaping

 **ENDING:** 2 of 4

Connor and Alice were sent to the Android Games; You were left behind

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

Hank – neutral

Connor – ????

Amanda – pleased

Alice – betrayed

Gavin – bitter

Public – neutral

 **PROGRESS:** [currently unknown]

 

[X] Proceed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it! :D This concludes the end of Part I of 'The Android Games.'  
> This story is sort of in beta mode, meaning I am posting it here to see if people enjoy it/want more of it before I write more. Please leave a comment if you're enjoying it so far and wish for me to continue!  
> I will update this story in parts. So I will only upload new chapters after I have finished all choices/paths for a designated part.   
> My goal is to also make this fic gender neutral and omit the use of "Y/N"  
> As a side note, the format of this fic was heavily inspired by the incredible CYOA fic 'Detroit: The Accomplice.' This story is also on Ao3 and is AMAZING. Go check it out!  
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> ~may the odds be ever in your favor~


	22. [X] FOLLOW HANK

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Amanda ⮛ neutral_  


 

Quietly, you turned your back on the flickering apparition of the President’s frowning face, and followed the peeved man towards the front of your new workplace.

Hank exhaled slowly as he pressed his sweaty forehead against the cool pane of glass on the side of the building. The man huffed a dry laugh and sighed as he glanced up at your approach. “You remind me of my other partner.”

“I take it that’s a compliment?” you suggested hopefully.

“Quite the opposite, I’m afraid,” Hank said dryly as he placed his back firm against the wall and peered out at the mass of androids enraptured by the still-playing hologram.

“And why’s that?” you replicated Hank’s movements and planted yourself in the same position.

Hank paused for a moment, contemplating his answer before he resigned to a simple statement, “It’s an android. RK800 model, a prototype from her majesty Cyberlife herself.” Hank sneered the name of the infamous company.

_An android? But aren’t we investigating androids?_

As if hearing your internal question, Hank elaborated further: “It goes by the name Connor. Tall, goofy lookin’ and funny talkin’ thing all dolled up in Cyberlife garb.” Hank waved his hands around theatrically, a look of disgust marred his features. “Connor was designed as a so called ‘deviant hunter.’ It’s been programmed to hunt other androids that have been showing signs of deviancy.”

You nodded your head as you took in this new information. It would appear that it wasn’t just you and Hank working the deviancy cases after all. You were glad for the extra help; orienting yourself with a new, unfamiliar district was hard enough as it was.

But the problem still remained in deviancy itself. No one knew what it was exactly beyond being a hypothesized virus or error in the essential binary codes that formed the constituent pieces of an android. You needed more data. Turning to Hank, a question bounced off your tongue,

  
[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338338)] Connor  
[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338569)] Deviancy


	23. [O] CONTINUE WATCHING

_Hank ⮛ neutral_

_Amanda ⮙ pleased_

 

“ – we work cooperatively to integrate androids into our daily lives.”

Hank’s retreating figure faded out from your peripheral as you kept your eyes fixed on the compelling program before you.

Amanda delicately traced a perfect rose with a slender finger. Her hand encircled the plant, as she brought up a pair of gardening shears and adeptly cut it off at the stem. She slowly brought the engorged flower up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

“With the genius of Elijah Kamski, Cyberlife was able to piece back your country. Of course, none of this would have been possible without the invention of androids. They are now the backbone of our nation, performers of hard labor and caretakers who never fail: they are the superior technology that have reinstated hope and promise in this land.”

Your eyebrows rose subtly. The United States had fallen apart at the end of the 20th century, weakened from decades worth of threats. It had eventually culminated in a short-lived nuclear attack that destroyed the structure of the once impenetrable nation.

Cyberlife had come out of nowhere, literally rising out of the ashes and insisting on taking the millions of displaced citizens under its wing. Run primarily by an equally enigmatic Elijah Kamski, it wasn’t long until the mega-corporation seized all power within the country – introducing androids and cutting edge technology within a matter of years. The majority of people in Panem hadn’t even found permanent housing or jobs. They felt betrayed and cast aside. The only wealth in the country wasn’t going towards _them_ , it was going to shiny hunks of metal that could perform any job faster and better than any human would ever be able to.

_We have the right to detest androids_.

“The Capitol and Cyberlife recognizes the citizens’ reluctance to accept androids. It is because of this that we initiated the Android Games in 2030, in hopes of reestablishing balance between the people of Panem and Cyberlife. One male model and one female model will be selected from each of the twelve districts and sent to the Capitol. Our twenty-four tributes will then battle against each other for the sake of honor, redemption, and entertainment.”

“Citizens – please use the next several weeks to relinquish any hate you have harbored for these machines. We deeply encourage you to partake in the spirit of the games. Your loyalty and trust is of the utmost importance to us,” Amanda’s eyes glazed over with a hint of malice as she made the proclamation.

“Cyberlife sends best wishes to all on this annual Android Games Reaping day. We look forward to receiving your tributes. May the odds be ever in your favour.”

You released the lungful of air you weren’t aware you were holding on to. A familiar figure emerged in the corner of your eye, and you swiveled your neck around to look at the lieutenant. _Still red-faced, but calmer_.

“Ah, Connor, I was hoping that you wouldn’t show up,” Hank walked up to an android standing just several feet away from you. He clapped an aggressive hand on the android’s back with just enough strength to make the robot stumble. “And yet, here you are,” Hank’s boozy breath hissed into Connor’s ear, and you thought you caught a rapid flicker of yellow on the android’s forehead.

“All androids in the district are required to attend the annual Reaping. Failing to do so could result in Capitol reclamation of AI property and subsequent deactivation,” Connor turned his head smoothly to face Hank. “With all due respect to your ‘hopes’ Lieutenant, it would be unwise for me to be absent today.”

Hank immediately let go of the android, as if Connor’s plastic and metal frame had scalded his hand. _Maybe it had_. The man grunted and faced away from Connor and crossed his arms. Connor adopted a slightly perplexed expression as his brows knit together, trying to make sense of Hank’s erratic behaviour.

You finally got a good look at the RK800’s face. _It’s rather handsome_. He had warm, chocolate brown eyes that were far too expressive for an android. Freckles were stars painted daintily on his masculine features. His dark brown hair was smooth and professionally cut, but it appeared soft and downy nonetheless. A stray hair descended from his fringe and lounged perfectly against his forehead. If it weren’t for the steady pulse of blue on his temple, and the glowing patches on his uniform, you would be tempted to think him human.

Although his features were soft and natural tone of voice agreeable, you could tell that the android was more than capable of force just from looking at him.

Cyberlife designed him well.

You reached across Hank as you formally introduced yourself to your new partner,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337870)] Curt

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338707)] Polite

[[△](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337930)] Humorous


	24. [X] CONNOR

“Why were you assigned an _android_ partner, Lieutenant?”

Hank snorted deliriously, “I ask myself that same question every damn day.” He wiped his eyes, as if your simple question had caused him to produce tears of mirth.

“Fair enough. I’m just confused as to why Cyberlife decided that using an android to hunt other androids was the best idea,” you worried your bottom lip as you gazed distantly at the crowd of androids before you.

“Connor’s ‘posed to be some kind of special creation. Though I think the only special thing about it so far is its ingenious ability to make you feel like you have a stick up ‘yer ass.” He laughed at his own joke.

“Deviancy is a serious matter, Lieutenant.” You rolled your eyes. “I think it would be best if we refrained from making such ill-humoured jokes. There are lives at stake after all.” You asserted yourself in front of the man several decades your senior and stood up straighter.

_Just because he’s older doesn’t mean that I’ll allow him to slack off on OUR case . . ._

 

_Hank ⮛⮛ neutral_

 

Hank narrowed his eyes dangerously, peering down at you from the harsh slant of his nose. “Regardless,” he enunciated the word in a clipped tone, “Connor _did_ manage to successfully terminate a hostage incident contained in the Capitol last year.”

Your face brightened at the lieutenant’s words; you remembered hearing about the case while you were undergoing your detective training. “A PL600 model went deviant when it heard its family was going to replace it. The father was shot,. The daughter was taken hostage on top of a penthouse roof.” You recited the details without missing a beat. “I take it Connor played negotiator?”

“I see you did your homework, Detective.” Hank responded affirmatively.

“Only doing my job, Lieutenant.” You brushed off his near-compliment with a shrug. A pregnant pause followed before you mustered up the courage to interrogate the dicey man again:

  
[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338593)] Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338620)] Games


	25. [O] DEVIANCY

“It was last year, wasn’t it Lieutenant?” You asked your partner.

“What was last year, Detective?” Hank grumbled unhappily.

“Deviancy. When androids first started to disobey their commands.”

Hank stilled his shifty fidgeting and closed his eyes as he exhaled through his nose. “I know what deviancy is, nevermind you. And yes . . . August 15th, 2038. it was a hostage situation contained in the Capitol.”

“What happened?”

“A PL600 model by the name of Daniel lost his marbles when he found out the Phillips family that owned him was gonna replace him with a newer AP700 model,” Hank explained. “He took the father’s gun and killed him, a couple first responders too, and then dragged the daughter out onto the roof of the penthouse.”

“Jesus . . .” you whistled as you took in the story. “Did the Capitol cover this incident up? I remember hearing vague details about the case, but I had no idea it was this serious.” You glanced at Hank worriedly. _The deviancy cases are worse than I thought . . ._

“I would hope our dear President Stern is concerned, yes,” Hank said snidely. “They’re afraid how the public will react to such violent behaviour coming from their beloved androids. Personally? I don’t give a shit about these plastic pricks. Everything would be easier without them around.” Hank glared disdainfully at the backs of hundreds of androids standing just meters away. “Cheaper too. Capitol can’t get enough of our tax money to create these things.”

  
[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338593)] Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338620)] Games


	26. [X] HANK

“What is it about androids that unsettles you so much, Hank?”

Hank stilled instantly, hir breath getting caught in his throat. “What d’you mean ‘what,’ there’s plenty to hate about them.” He carefully danced around your question.

“We both know that’s a cookie-cutter answer,” you glanced knowingly at his flustered expression. “Everyone dislikes androids because they’re better at everything, prettier, took all our jobs, etcetera, etcetera . . . But you seem to have a certain contempt for them. Why is that?”

“Ain’t nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

 

_Hank ⮛⮛ neutral_

 

Hank assumed a bitter and remorseful face. You swallowed thickly. _Okay . . . remind me to never again ask him personal questions._

Suddenly, the blaring and tacky sound of Cyberlife’s robotic jingle rang throughout the square.

“Time to go kid, don’t want another infraction for missing the Reaping,” Hank muttered irritably as he made his way back to the courtyard.

It was time for the District 12 Reaping to commence.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338680)] Proceed to Reaping


	27. [O] GAMES

You surveyed the crowd of machines before you, analyzing the crowd from left to right. Androids. Peculiar creations. They were created by Elijah Kamski – a brilliant scientist with a degree specializing in artificial intelligence. Kamski created Cyberlife with the aid of President Stern. For Panem, the new technology brought much needed wealth back into the nation, and Elijah found himself a luxurious niche nestled in the heart of the frivolous Capitol.

Androids were built for the purpose of reconstructing Panem, building the nation from literally the ashes up. It just so happened that the Capitol saw it fit to apply them for other uses too. Androids primarily ran the districts, completed tedious and mundane work, and above all, tended to the richest citizens in any matter imaginable.

Many of the people of Panem actually resented androids. The machines took the scarce jobs available, and performed them perfectly. The citizens were discarded. Deactivated entities once belonging to a booming country on all fronts.

It was one reason why the people enjoyed the Android Games so much. Introduced to Panem in 2030, the event saw two tributes, a male and a female android, randomly selected from whichever district they predominantly resided in. The chosen robots would then be whisked away to the Capitol where they were picked apart by the public and anthropomorphized until the people became familiar enough with them to pick ‘favourites.’ The android tributes would then be sent to a remote arena where they bludgeoned and brutally massacred each other until only one android remained.

The event was broadcast to all districts, all hours of the day, and met with zealous enthusiasm from the bloodthirsty citizens.

You never understood the appeal of any of it.

_But why did the games begin all those years ago? What prompted all of this?_

The corners of your mouth turned down at the thought.

“Lieutenant,” your voice crackled to life as you worked your way out of your deep thoughts, “ _Why_ do we have these ridiculous games?”

Hank glanced sharply at you, his expression sobering up in seconds. “Why do you think, kid? We’d all like to see these sacks of shit pummeled into bits and pieces. They’re taking over our districts. And frankly, they’re annoying.”

“I don’t mind the androids,” you said defensively. “Why should they be sacrificed every year for our entertainment?”

Hank bit his tongue as he fought down a sarcastic retort. Eventually, he spoke, “Well, ya know androids don’t _have_ to go to the games.”

_Humans can volunteer in their place_. The loophole in the Android Games suddenly unearthed itself in your mind as you started to recall details from the games in previous years. Of course, it was never Cyberlife’s nor the Capitol’s intention to have humans in the android exclusive games, they just never thought anyone would actually volunteer in place of an android. But in some Capitol favoured districts, particularly District 1 and 2, it was actually quite common for brawny and egocentric humans to volunteer their admission into the games for the sole purpose of wanting to get away with slaughtering androids without facing property destruction fines.

_But have any humans volunteered to SAVE an android before?_ Yes, yes they _had_. You remembered vaguely, a man from several years ago . . .

“Several years ago,” your breathing increased like it did when you were about to get a lead on a difficult case, “didn’t someone volunteer to save an andr –” You were cut off by the blaring and tacky sound of Cyberlife’s robotic jingle suddenly being played.

“Time to go Detective, don’t want another infraction for missing the Reaping,” Hank muttered irritably as he made his way back to the courtyard.

It was time for the District 12 Reaping to commence.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338680)] Proceed to Reaping


	28. [X] PROCEED TO REAPING

“Cyberlife sends best wishes to all on this annual Android Games Reaping day. We look forward to receiving your tributes. May the odds be ever in your favour.”

You and Hank returned to the square just in time to hear President Stern’s closing remarks as the hologram vanished. There were now twice as many androids gathered in the courtyard as before, all calmly facing the Chloe model stood at the front.

“Ah, Connor, I was hoping that you wouldn’t show up,” Hank walked up to an android standing at the back of the crowd with other members of the D12PD. He clapped an aggressive hand on Connor’s back with just enough strength to make the android stumble. “And yet, here you are,” Hank’s boozy breath hissed into Connor’s ear, and you thought you caught a rapid flicker of yellow on the android’s forehead.

“All androids in the district are required to attend the annual Reaping. Failing to do so could result in Capitol reclamation of AI property and subsequent deactivation,” Connor turned his head smoothly to face Hank. “With all due respect to your ‘hopes’ Lieutenant, it would be unwise for me to be absent today.”

Hank immediately let go of the android, as if Connor’s plastic and metal frame had scalded his hand. _Maybe it had_. The man grunted and faced away from Connor and crossed his arms. Connor adopted a slightly perplexed expression as his brows knit together, trying to make sense of Hank’s erratic behaviour.

You finally got a good look at the RK800’s face. _It’s rather handsome_. He had warm, chocolate brown eyes that were far too expressive for an android. Freckles were stars painted daintily on his masculine features. His dark brown hair was smooth and professionally cut, but it appeared soft and downy nonetheless. A stray hair descended from his fringe and lounged perfectly against his forehead. If it weren’t for the steady pulse of blue on his temple, and the glowing patches on his uniform, you would be tempted to think him human.

Although his features were soft and natural tone of voice agreeable, you could tell that the android was more than capable of force just from looking at him.

Cyberlife designed him well.

You reached across Hank as you formally introduced yourself to your new partner,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337870)] Curt

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338707)] Polite

[[△](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37337930)] Humorous


	29. [O] POLITE

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Connor ⮙ neutral_

 

“Hello Connor, I am the new detective joining you and Hank in the deviancy investigation. It’s nice to meet you,” you grasped Connor’s firm hand and paired your cordial words with a warm smile.

“The pleasure is all mine, Detective . . . ,” Connor glanced down at your uniform and name-tag, ending his sentence with a gentle breath of your name. He looked back up and stalled, his LED pulsing yellow as if processing something profound. It eventually settled for a serene blue again and the android inclined his head towards you in an inviting gesture: “Even though you appear to already know my name, Detective, every code in my programming is ordering me to introduce myself to you in a more Capitol-acceptable manner.”

“How so?” Your eyes glinted with amusement.

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

“Jesus christ,” Hank rolled his eyes at the android’s peculiar mannerism.

_He’s probably had to hear that phrase way too many times since working with Connor._

“Hey, watch it asshole,” a grimy voice sounded several feet behind you as a man pushed himself between several other D12PD androids. His brown hair was greasy, nothing like the fluffy mop that sat atop Connor’s head. A noticeable scar graced the bridge of his nose, and his large calloused hands didn’t hesitate in shoving any offensive androids out of the way.

“Well look here, if it’s not our good old Lieutenant and his favourite plastic pet,” his puffy eyes crinkled as he flashed Hank a smile that reeked of malice.

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, Reed. Especially not today of all days.” Hank growled a warning towards the man that made his way over to you both.

_Gavin Reed_. You recollected the name as one you learned when doing your research on the police department before being hired. He had multiple infractions to his name; Fowler had purposefully kept you away from him while you got settled in.

“Oh ho, feeling a bit nervous are we?” Gavin rose his eyebrows in mock concern. “Don’t want good boy Connor to get reaped?”

Before Hank or you could make a remark to shut Gavin up, the android in question entered the conversation, head inclined towards Gavin himself:

“I am a prototype, therefore Cyberlife has eliminated my name and serial number from the possible list of reapable androids. In other words, the cost of repairs should I be damaged would be too great of a confounding variable, especially given my importance in the deviancy investigation.” Connor straightened his tie as he maintained eye contact with Gavin. His eyes suddenly lit up, and as an afterthought he added another remark: “For you information, I _am_ worth a small fortune.”

_Since when did Cyberlife make their androids sassy?_

“Hmph.” Gavin snorted derisively and spat on the ground at Connor’s feet. “You’re lucky we don’t vote you ‘bots in. I’m sure we’d all be first to write your name down.” Gavin laughed at his macabre joked and elbowed Hank. “Ain’t that right, Hankie?”

“For God’s sake, Reed. Shut the fuck up. You’re setting a bad example for our new detective here.” Hank bit back a snarl as spittle flung from his mouth and landed on Gavin’s stubbled chin.

Three sets of eyes suddenly turned to you, waiting to gauge your reaction. One pair mechanical and calculating. Another aggravated and pleading. The third cocky and expectant.

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338749)] Placate

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338791)] Impartial


	30. [X] PLACATE

Your eyes quickly scanned all three men – two men and an android. “It’s fine, Lieutenant. If anything, Detective Reed’s behaviour only shows me how _not_ to act.” Your eyes flickered between all three individuals, a small smirk on your lips.

 

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Connor ⮚ neutral_

_Gavin ⮛ bitter_

 

“Hah – see that Reed? No one is immune to your bullshit.” Hank gave the disgruntled detective a snarky grin. Gavin glared daggers into your back, his nose twitching in irritation.

“But, Hank –” Connor attempted to grab the Lieutenant’s attention again.

“Connor, cut the crap. Chloe’s on the podium again.” Hank threw the android a tarnished glare and gestured to the blonde android ascending the stage.

You heard Gavin hold back a snicker as he cuffed Connor’s shoulder none too lightly with one of his grubby paws. _Could it kill Reed to just behave decently for once?_ You narrowed your eyes as you realized – _yes, yes it would probably kill him_.

“The Android Games Reaping will now begin for District 12. Humans – please hold your applause until both candidates have been selected and are on-stage.” Chloe smiled absently as a service android emerged from a dark blue curtain behind her. He presented a large glass bowl, filled to the brim with slips of paper. District 12 android names were printed on them in neat, Cyberlife Sans font.

“All this fancy technology and Cyberlife still resorts to slips of fucking paper,” Hank mumbled to himself.

Connor was about to interject for a second time, no doubt about to say something about how paper slips must be more economical for whatever reason, but Hank didn’t miss a beat as he flipped the bird to the naive android without taking his eyes off of Chloe. Connor promptly snapped his jaws shut.

“We will select from the pool of male models first.” Chloe stepped beside the glass bowl and reached an elegant hand inside. She swished her fingers daintily around, skimming her nails on the smooth surface that glistened like melting ice in the suffocating heat of the sun.

Her hand suddenly seized around a slip of paper, nearly folding it in two with the amount of force she used as she snapped her fingers around it.

Even though Cyberlife proclaimed their androids couldn’t _feel_ , the expressions across the hundreds of androids spoke otherwise. Minute frowns. Drawn eyebrows. A nervous tick there. A flash of yellow gone in the blink of an eye.

Normal people wouldn’t see it. But you were perceptive. And these androids . . . a sinking feeling registered in your stomach as you realized: they were _nervous_.

“313 248 317 - 51,” Chloe enunciated the digits perfectly. The hologram materialized again as the serial number matched with a photo of the chosen android.

_Connor_.

An audible gasp left your throat as you gazed at the familiar brown eyes, suddenly projected at the front of the square for everyone to see. Time slowed down; you turned and saw Connor’s mouth drop in uncharacteristic shock. The LED at his temple flickered before settling for a bright, solid red.

 

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ⮙⮙_

 

For a brief moment, silent reigned across the land, then –

“WHAT?” Hank screeched in indignation. Time lurched forward. “What do you mean, Connor?! He’s my fucking partner you magnetic pricks! We’re on the deviancy cases togeth – mmph!” Connor quickly latched a hand across Hank’s mouth to shut him up.

“Lieutenant, I advise you to calm down. The nature of our investigation must remain confidential.” The android seemed composed all of a sudden again as he hissed into Hank’s ear.

The RK800 turned to you and offered an apologetic smile, “I apologize, Detective. It would appear as if I was re-entered into the pool of candidates. Possibly because you have been added to the deviancy cases, my involvement is no longer as pertinent as it once was.”

Shocked, you spluttered for words. _How could Connor think so lowly of his existence?_

“Connor – I, I –”

“RK800, your presence on-stage is mandatory.” Chloe spoke into the microphone as she scanned expectantly for the tribute in the crowd.

“Like Hell it is!” Hank let out a wounded shout as he lunged to grasp on to Connor’s retreating form,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338065)] Restrain Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338122)] Join Hank


	31. [O] IMPARTIAL

Your eyes quickly scanned all three men – two men and an android. “Uh-uh. Don’t involve me in this. I just started working in this department.” You held your palms up and took a step back.

 

_Hank ⮛ neutral_

_Connor ⮚ neutral_

_Gavin ⮛ bitter_

 

“Whatever. Both of you – shut your damn mouths and let’s just get this Reaping over with.” Hank turned towards the front again, watching Chloe ascend the podium again.

“But, Hank –” Connor attempted to grab the Lieutenant’s attention again.

“Connor, that goes for you, too.” Hank threw the android a tarnished glare and snapped his head rigidly back to its previous position.

You heard Gavin hold back a snicker as he cuffed Connor’s shoulder none too lightly with one of his grubby paws. _Could it kill Reed to just behave decently for once?_ You narrowed your eyes as you realized – _yes, yes it would probably kill him_.

“The Android Games Reaping will now begin for District 12. Humans – please hold your applause until both candidates have been selected and are on-stage.” Chloe smiled absently as a service android emerged from a dark blue curtain behind her. He presented a large glass bowl, filled to the brim with slips of paper. District 12 android names were printed on them in neat, Cyberlife Sans font.

“All this fancy technology and Cyberlife still resorts to slips of fucking paper,” Hank mumbled to himself.

Connor was about to interject for a second time, no doubt about to say something about how paper slips must be more economical for whatever reason, but Hank didn’t miss a beat as he flipped the bird to the naive android without taking his eyes off of Chloe. Connor promptly snapped his jaws shut.

“We will select from the pool of male models first.” Chloe stepped beside the glass bowl and reached an elegant hand inside. She swished her fingers daintily around, skimming her nails on the smooth surface that glistened like melting ice in the suffocating heat of the sun.

Her hand suddenly seized around a slip of paper, nearly folding it in two with the amount of force she used as she snapped her fingers around it.

Even though Cyberlife proclaimed their androids couldn’t _feel_ , the expressions across the hundreds of androids spoke otherwise. Minute frowns. Drawn eyebrows. A nervous tick there. A flash of yellow gone in the blink of an eye.

Normal people wouldn’t see it. But you were perceptive. And these androids . . . a sinking feeling registered in your stomach as you realized: they were _nervous_.

“313 248 317 - 51,” Chloe enunciated the digits perfectly. The hologram materialized again as the serial number matched with a photo of the chosen android.

_Connor_.

An audible gasp left your throat as you gazed at the familiar brown eyes, suddenly projected at the front of the square for everyone to see. Time slowed down; you turned and saw Connor’s mouth drop in uncharacteristic shock. The LED at his temple flickered before settling for a bright, solid red.

 

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ⮙⮙_

 

For a brief moment, silent reigned across the land, then –

“WHAT?” Hank screeched in indignation. Time lurched forward. “What do you mean, Connor?! He’s my fucking partner you magnetic pricks! We’re on the deviancy cases togeth – mmph!” Connor quickly latched a hand across Hank’s mouth to shut him up.

“Lieutenant, I advise you to calm down. The nature of our investigation must remain confidential.” The android seemed composed all of a sudden again as he hissed into Hank’s ear.

The RK800 turned to you and offered an apologetic smile, “I apologize, Detective. It would appear as if I was re-entered into the pool of candidates. Possibly because you have been added to the deviancy cases, my involvement is no longer as pertinent as it once was.”

Shocked, you spluttered for words. _How could Connor think so lowly of his existence?_

“Connor – I, I –”

“RK800, your presence on-stage is mandatory.” Chloe spoke into the microphone as she scanned expectantly for the tribute in the crowd.

“Like Hell it is!” Hank let out a wounded shout as he lunged to grasp on to Connor’s retreating form,

 

[[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338065)] Restrain Hank

[[O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002281/chapters/37338122)] Join Hank


	32. [X] DO NOTHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made it! :D This concludes the end of Part I of 'The Android Games.'  
> This story is sort of in beta mode, meaning I am posting it here to see if people enjoy it/want more of it before I write more. Please leave a comment if you're enjoying it so far and wish for me to continue!  
> I will update this story in parts. So I will only upload new chapters after I have finished all choices/paths for a designated part.   
> My goal is to also make this fic gender neutral and omit the use of "Y/N"  
> As a side note, the format of this fic was heavily inspired by the incredible CYOA fic 'Detroit: The Accomplice.' This story is also on Ao3 and is AMAZING. Go check it out!  
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> ~may the odds be ever in your favor~

_Hank ⮛ hostile_

_Connor ⮚ ????_

_Amanda ⮙ pleased_

_Alice ⮛⮛⮛ betrayed_

_Public ⮛ neutral_

 

“No, please!” Alice screamed in terror as large, robotic hands wrapped around her small wrists. “Daddy, I don’t want to go!” Tears streamed down her synthetic skin. LED blaring a gross crimson.

You recoiled as if shocked, shoved roughly aside by several of the security androids. You landed on your palms, pebbles from the cement digging craters into your skin.

_Oh no . . ._

Her father’s ugly figure gazed at her distantly through emotionless lids. As if breaking free from his trance, he sauntered up to Alice and roughly grabbed her chin. “Be a good little girl, Alice. Come back home and we can live happy ever after like you wanted.” He jerked her chin closer and released a moist breath into her terror-stricken face: “Prove to Daddy that you learned from your misbehaviour.”

With that, he shouldered his way back through the crowd. You watched his retreating figure head straight towards a derelict building in the distance. _Straight to the Red Ice house_.

A hand grabbed at your shoulder and turned you around, “Up. C’mon.” Gavin was panting slightly, likely having jogged up to where you sat sprawled out on the pavement. Alice’s screams reverberated off of your pounding skull. “Hank’s fiasco was enough, now you’re making the department look bad too.”

Androids and humans parted in the middle, forming a crude pathway for Alice to pass through. Most androids looked indifferent, rings of blue telling of their mechanistic calm. But every few seconds or so, you thought you caught a hum of yellow or a furrowed brow out of the corner of your eye.

The range of emotions on the nearby human faces were widely varied. Some offered the android girl sympathetic smiles and others relayed expressions of miffed annoyance. But most of them were confused and shocked, wondering why a child model would be entered into the Reaping.

You grimaced. _Did I condemn this girl to her death?_

Gavin dragged you back to where Hank resided. The lieutenant had sat down, his hands cupping his forehead. He looked deep in thought, or perhaps pain. _Maybe both_ . Hank glanced up at your appearance, his eyes making contact with yours. The dark blue orbs were filled with grief-stricken intensity that seemed misplaced for his character. _Why does he care so much . . ._

“Ladies and gentlemen of District 12, may I present to you your two tributes for the 9th Annual Android Games,” Chloe beamed enthusiastically as she gestured to Alice and Connor. The girl’s screams softened into muted sobs as the crowd began to erupt into dignified applause. Connor stared stoically ahead, refusing to acknowledge the distress of young android at his side.

Even from a distance of several hundred meters, you could tell Connor’s LED was spinning in dizzying circles of yellow. You shifted uncomfortably in your spot, tendrils of guilt forcing their way up the back of your throat.

A large sniff sounded to your left, and you turned just in time to see Hank wipe an angry hand across his eyes. With a grunt, he stormed off. Past the precinct. Past the Red Ice house.

It wasn’t until his dusty figure disappeared on the horizon that you realized you had tears to wipe away of your own.

 

 **END PART ONE:** The Reaping

 **ENDING:** 3 of 4

Connor and Alice were sent to the Android Games; You were left behind

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

Hank – hostile

Connor –????

Amanda – pleased

Alice – betrayed

Gavin – bitter

Public – neutral

 **PROGRESS:** [currently unknown]

 

[X] Proceed


	33. [O] VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE

“I volunteer!” Your voice rasped in frenzied anguish. _Not loud enough_. “I volunteer as tribute!” This time your frenetic voice rang loud and clear throughout the square, echoing in a tinny sound as it bounced off the stones.

 

Silence.

 

_Hank ⮙ neutral_

_Connor ⮙ ????_

_Alice ⮙⮙⮙ loving_

_Public ⮙ neutral_

_Amanda ⮛ hostile_  


All eyes turned to you. You swallowed thickly, a bundle of nerves suddenly unraveling in the pit of your stomach. _Oh no . . ._

A hand grabbed at your shoulder and turned you around, “Kid, mind I ask what the fuck you think you’re doing??” Hank was panting slightly, likely having jogged up to where you stood by Alice’s side. The small girl grasped your hand desperately, her eyes wide from both relief and remorse. _Far too young to be able to experience such complex emotions_.

You smiled grimly. _This was the right decision_.

Hank’s eyes continued to bore into you, his dark blue orbs filled with grief-stricken intensity that seemed misplaced for his character. _Why does he care so much . . ._

“Self enlistment accepted by District 12 Police Officer #3142, please come to the stage immediately,” Chloe’s serene voice coated the square once more.

Paralyzed, you stood in place, waiting for your body to catch up with the brash decision your mind had just made. Chloe called out your name, a hint of urgency now present as she waited for you to appear.

One leg forward. _Step._ Another leg forward. _Step_. Time dragged on as you began your trek to the center stage. Like a newborn foal, you wobbled on your legs, as if this was the first time you had used them.

“I had to,” you whispered, knowing that it was unlikely Hank could have heard your pitiful explanation for the life-changing decision you just made. _Probably the last decision I’ll ever make._

Androids and humans parted in the middle, forming a crude pathway for you to follow. Most androids looked indifferent, rings of blue telling of their mechanistic calm. But every few seconds or so, you thought you caught a hum of yellow or a furrowed brow out of the corner of your eye.

The range of emotions on the nearby human faces were widely varied. Some offered you sympathetic smiles and others relayed expressions of miffed annoyance. But most of them were confused and shocked, wondering why a human would ever volunteer themselves for the slaughter in place of an unfeeling machine.

You finally reached the stage, bracing yourself on the handrails as you hoisted yourself up. Connor was waiting at the top for you, a look of concern etched in the perfect creases of his immaculate brow. He extended a stiff hand, and helped pull you up to stand alongside of him.

“Your decision was uncalculated and brash, Detective,” he scolded quietly, a note of disdain dripping from his words. Nevertheless, his touch was gentle, and you were grateful for his presence as you turned to face the entirety of your district splayed out in front of you.

“Ladies and gentlemen of District 12, may I present to you your two tributes for the 9th Annual Android Games,” Chloe beamed enthusiastically as she gestured to you and Connor. You glanced to your left, noticing Connor’s LED whizzing in dizzying circles of yellow. After a second of delayed reaction, the crowd became animated once more. The ambient clapping of hundreds transformed into stippled white noise in your foggy brain. Lethargically scanning the crowd, you suddenly made eye-contact with Hank towards the back.

Even from a distance of several hundred meters, you could tell his facade of worry was now eradiated. No. Hank Anderson was no longer concerned. His arms were crossed and posture stiff. _He was absolutely furious._ The weight of your decision finally hit you. _Oh god . . ._

_What have I done?_

  


**END PART ONE:** The Reaping

 **ENDING:** 4 of 4

You and Connor were both sent to the Android Games

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

Hank – neutral

Connor – ????

Amanda – hostile

Alice – loving

Gavin – bitter

Public – neutral

 **PROGRESS:** [currently unknown]

 

[X] Proceed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it! :D This concludes the end of Part I of 'The Android Games.'  
> This story is sort of in beta mode, meaning I am posting it here to see if people enjoy it/want more of it before I write more. Please leave a comment if you're enjoying it so far and wish for me to continue!  
> I will update this story in parts. So I will only upload new chapters after I have finished all choices/paths for a designated part.   
> My goal is to also make this fic gender neutral and omit the use of "Y/N"  
> As a side note, the format of this fic was heavily inspired by the incredible CYOA fic 'Detroit: The Accomplice.' This story is also on Ao3 and is AMAZING. Go check it out!  
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> ~may the odds be ever in your favor~


End file.
